gr34t3stm1nd5fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ward
Dr. Calvin Ward is a supporting character, and one of the two main antagonists during the Origins ''chapter of Greatest Minds . He is the head scientist of the Adytian Gateway Digsite as well as former mentor of Ezekiel Garcia. Dr. Ward opened the portal to Adytia to acquire the Focusing Ring. Seeking to harness the Aethanima within it, his goal is to create an amplifier that will "rework" mankind into his image of the Adytians. However, his endeavors accidentally bring "Zero" to the upper Earth as well, also making him partially responsible for Ezekiel's death. Over the course of the series, Elijah becomes increasingly suspicious of his work and concerned over his mental sanity, blaming Ward as his brother's real killer. Background When he was young, Dr. Ward filled his head with a plethora of mythology: Greek, Roman, Egyptian, etc. He especially took a liking to alchemy. This passion led him to come across the works of Centriti Philosopha and the Adytians. By one discovery after another, Ward learned of the divine energy Aethanima which fueled an infatuation to find and harness it. Sometime before the start of the series, Dr. Ward became head of an excavation team, where he sought tirelessly to locate Adytia, its secret, and its mystical energy. Unfortunately, years of studying Adytian culture and their alchemy had distorted Dr. Ward's perception of the modern world. Romanticization of their society consumed his rationality, fueling a disdain for modern man and tarnishing his relationship to his family. He despised the follies of modern society, a disposition that gradually evolved into a self-imposed call to action. He began to believed that it was divine calling to "realign" humanity in the way that the Adytians lived. Eventually Dr. Ward met fresh-out-of-college Ezekiel Garcia, whom he took under his wing after seeing his passion for archaeology. He shared his radical ideas with his protégé, to which the latter mistaken as ambition. Their relationship was held together by a commitment to finding the Adytian's next big discovery. But Ward became too engrossed in his own agenda, ultimately leading to Ezekiel's tragic fate when he tried to intervene. Character Dr. Ward appears to be an ambitious and charming scientist devoted to his work. But underneath that charismatic facade is a cruel narcissist with no regards for morals or other. Under the influence of his delusions, whatever the cost may be for his goals, he will pay it. He is also not above using others to get what he wants, even if it puts many in danger. Ward confidently sees himself as an excellent leader, both an attribute he is naturally good at and an image he is preparing for once he enacts his grand scheme. Interestingly, this quality gives him paternal-like traits, which both Ezekiel and Elijah have picked up upon (and fallen victim to). At times, it appears that Ward does care about others, but only if they are part of his personal agenda. Anybody else falling out of that line, he deems either an obstacle, waste of time, or threat. Dr. Ward is also very intelligent and has an extensive knowledge of Adytian alchemy. He's cunning, covert, and very good at reading people too. He has a knack for saying the right things at the right time. This makes him especially good at manipulation tactics, where he can hide back facts and twist the meanings of his words. Appearances ''Origins Relationships Elijah Garcia Ezekiel Garcia Monique Tanner "Zero" Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Leos Category:Male Characters Category:Adults